H2O Just Add Water: The Next Generation
by scotterson34
Summary: Sara has just moved from the United States to Australia. She expects life to get hard, but when she finds friends and has a trip to Mako Island, things aren't ever going to be the same for her. This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind in reviewing.


** It's been three years since Bella, Cleo, and Rikki saved the world from a comet. They now attend college in America. They never would've thought that other people would find the moon pool. Here is their story**

Sara stepped out of the airport and into the hot  
>Australian sun. Her parents followed behind her with their bags. Sara<br>sighed as she looked around. This wasn't Alliance, Nebraska, the town  
>in which she grew up in. "From the Sandhills of Nebraska to the sandy<br>beaches of Australia," Sara muttered to herself.  
>"Are you still mad about us moving here?" her mom asked<br>as she set her bags down.  
>"Mom, I grew up in Nebraska!" Sara exclaimed, "We left<br>all my friends behind. Now I'm alone on an entirely new continent."  
>"Oh, come on Sara. You'll love it here on the Gold<br>Coast," her mom replied.  
>"Yeah, right," Sara mumbled<br>Her dad got a rental car and they drove to their new  
>house near the harbor. Sara stepped into her new house and gaped at<br>what she saw. It was a big house with multiple rooms. She climbed the  
>stairs and looked through all the rooms on the top floor. She stopped<br>at one room. It was blue, her favorite color. She looked out the  
>window at a vast ocean view. "Wow," she whispered.<br>"How do you like your new room?" her mom asked from the  
>doorway.<br>"This is mine?" Sara wondered.  
>"Yep, all yours. We knew you'd love. So, do you think<br>you could give Australia a chance?"  
>"I guess so. But, I don't have any friends here."<br>"Not yet you don't. But, you'll make some new friends  
>at school tomorrow."<br>"I hope so."  
>After supper, Sara helped her family get settled into<br>their new house. When they were done, Sara threw herself onto her new  
>bed exhausted. She fell asleep wondering what would happen at school.<p>

The next day, Sara walked up onto the grounds of her new  
>high school. She felt overwhelmed by the whole scene.<br>"Excuse me, are you new here," a voice behind her said.  
>She turned around to see this tall boy standing behind her.<br>"Ummm, yeah. I am," Sara said.  
>"let me help," the guy said, "by the way, my name's Blake."<br>"hi Blake. I'm Sara. I just moved here. Now, can you help  
>me." she asked<br>"sure," Blake replied, "let's see, your first period is  
>that way, into that first building. It's the fourth room on the right."<br>"Thanks Blake!" Sara exclaimed as she jogged over to where  
>he had described.<br>By lunchtime, Sara had sort of figured out the layout of  
>the school. She surveyed the area looking for Blake to talk to him.<br>Not finding him, she sat down at an empty table at the edge of the  
>field of tables and began eating her lunch.<br>When Sara looked up from he lunch, she noticed two girls  
>walking toward her. She gulped and braced herself for what could be<br>popular girls telling her to get away from their special table, or  
>worse bullies. Here to make her life miserable. The two girls walked<br>up and sat down at the table, opposite Sara.  
>"hello," one of them said<br>"h-hi." Sara squeaked out, still scared and skeptical.  
>"my name is Katy," the girl said, "this is Mia." She<br>guesstured to the girl sitting next to her.  
>"my name is Sara," Sara said, still being shy.<br>"your American aren't you. What state are you from?" Katy  
>asked<br>"Nebras... Why are you talking to me?" Sara asked back.  
>"Katy thinks it's good to welcome newcomers. I frankly don't<br>care," Mia butted in.  
>"Mia!" Katy exclaimed, "that actually not true Sara. Well,<br>it's partially true. I like to welcome new people. But, I also saw you  
>talking to Blake Steikiss this morning."<br>"ohh is he your boyfriend?" Sara gasped, "if I did anything  
>wrong, I'm sorry. I was just confused this morning and he was there<br>and he decided to help me and..."  
>"Sara, calm down. No he's not my boyfriend. And you didn't<br>do anything wrong. It's just that Blake keeps to himself mostly. He  
>plays good football, but he's mostly just soft and shy on the inside.<br>The fact he talked to you is incredible. Sara, we'd like to be your  
>friends."<br>"Already? But we just met," Sara said.  
>"Personally, I think it's way to soon." Mia suggested.<br>"Mia! Stop it already!" Katy exclaimed, "Anyway, look Sara,  
>one of our other friends moved away to England 6 months ago. She was<br>Blake's girlfriend. She dumped him hard before she left. That's why  
>he's kept to himself. But, you got him to talk to you. Blake needs to<br>be more social, and we need a new friend to fill the void left. You  
>fit the bill Sara."<br>"Gee thanks Katy," Sara said.  
>"Yep, talk to you later Sara," Katy said as she and Mia got<br>up from the table and left the area.  
>Sara, thinking about what was going to happen now, finished<br>her lunch in a daze and walked toward what she hoped to be her next  
>class.<p>

The school day finished, and Sara trudged toward home, happy  
>of her new friendship with Katy and Mia.<br>She went into the house and flopped down onto her mom's couch  
>that just shipped while she was at school.<br>"so how was your first day at school?" her mom asked with a  
>box in her hand unpacking it.<br>"hard," Sara replied, "but I did make a couple of friends."  
>"see, I knew you would Sara! Australia won't be as bad as you<br>think." her mom said as she smiled, "by the way, you should check out  
>your room."<br>Sara walked up the stairs and into her new room. "whoa," she  
>whispered. All of her old things were all in her room, like it was<br>meant to be her. Her desk, dresser, computer, everything else was  
>there. She logged into her computer to check her emails. "nothin," she<br>said. Oh well.  
>While Sara was busy checking out her room, she was oblivious<br>to the doorbell ringing. He heard her mom yell, "Sara! It's for you."  
>Wondering who it could be, she jogged down the stairs and<br>toward the front door. When she got there, she found Mia waiting there  
>in the doorway.<br>"Mia?" Sara asked.  
>"yes it's me," Mia replied, "look, I just wanted to apologize<br>for being a little, well, blunt when we first met."  
>"Its ok," Sara said, "is that all you came here for?"<br>"no it isn't. My cousin Zane is taking me and Katy on a  
>boating trip. And we want you to come with us."<br>"really?"  
>"yes really, now go ask!"<br>Sara asked her mom and she said it was ok. So, Sara followed  
>Mia down to the harbor and met up with katy.<br>"you guys all ready to go?" asked a voice behind Sara. She  
>whirled around to see somebody behind who was tall and looked to be in<br>his twenties,  
>"Sara, this is my cousin Zane," Mia said, "Zane, this is our<br>new friend Sara."  
>"nice to meet you Sara," Zane said as he shook her hand,<br>"now, let's go to mako island."  
>"wait. Mako island?" Sara asked.<br>"Its a mysterious island just off the coast," Katy said, "and  
>we're gonna go explore it."<br>"is it safe?"  
>"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be fine Sara."<br>Sara, still unsure, stepped into zane's boat as Mia and Katy  
>loaded their bags and hopped in too.<br>Zane took the wheel, turned the boat on, and opened the  
>throttle. They pulled out away from the dock and out into the harbor.<br>When they cleared the harbor, Zane took it up to full speed, and they  
>sped across the water and into open ocean. After they had been<br>traveling a few minutes, Katy turned to Sara.  
>"so what state were you from. I didn't catch it when you<br>said it at lunch." Katy asked  
>"I'm from Nebraska," Sara replied.<br>"never heard of it," Katy said  
>"figures."<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"Nebraska's one of those states that's not well known at<br>all." Sara explained.  
>"ummm. Ok."<br>Sara suddenly began to feel nauseous and queasy. She held  
>her head as a headache also came over her.<br>"I think I'm getting seasick," she said.  
>"have you even been to the ocean? Or any sea for that<br>matter?" Mia asked.  
>"well I guess a sea of grass, sea of corn, and, oh yeah, the<br>sea of red,"  
>"what's the sea of red?" Mia and Katy both asked.<br>"to hard to explain," Sara replied, "but no, I have not been  
>to the ocean before, Nebraska is about as far from an ocean as you can<br>be in the united states. It's..."  
>"we're here," Zane interupted.<br>Sara looked up and gaped at the island I'm front of her. It  
>had beautiful trees growing everywhere, and a big volcano in the middle.<br>"we're gonna have to swim to shore from here," Zane  
>explained, " then we'll..." Zane was interupted by his cell phone<br>going off. He talked on It for a minute before putting it down.  
>"sorry, guys. I have to leave. Sophie needs me back at the<br>cafe. Stay here, but be careful. And don't go inland very far. It's  
>dangerous." Zane warned.<br>"that's Zane for ya," Mia sighed at the beach as they all saw  
>Zane drive away in his boat, "always trying to warn us about things on<br>mako island."  
>"why?" Sara asked.<br>"nobody know," Mia explained, "but I do know that years ago  
>he babbled on about mermaids, and went exploring mako island looking<br>for them. Then, one day, he stopped talking about them completely. He  
>still went to mako island a lot, but it's as if he knew nothing about<br>mermaids. Sounds crazy huh?"  
>"weird," Sara whispered.<br>"alright let's go," Katy said as she picked her bag up off the  
>sand.<br>"where are we going," Sara asked  
>"why, up to the mountain of course," Katy said.<br>"but Zane said..."  
>"if there's one thing I know," mia interupted, "is that you<br>really shouldn't listen to Zane sometimes"  
>Mia and Katy entered the forest as if they knew where to go.<br>Sara, still unsure if to go with them, followed her friends into the  
>thick jungle.<br>The three girls climbed up through the trees and came to a  
>clearing near the volcano marked by cliffs above a river. They<br>scrambled up to the top of the rocks.  
>"be careful," Katy warned, " these rocks are slick."<br>Mia took a step from one cliff to another. The water on the  
>rocks took away her footing and immediately fell backward. Her head<br>slammed into the opposite rocks and she was knocked out instantaneously.  
>"MIA!" Sara and Katy yelled simultaneously. They rushed<br>forward to where she fell. They saw her feet slide down a tunnel  
>inside the earth.<br>"we gotta go after her!" Sara said frantically. She leaned  
>over to see down into the dark cave. But, she was leaning over too<br>far. Sara lost her balance and fell head first. Katy grabbed her shirt  
>trying to stop her, but they both fell down into the dark cavern.<br>"AHHH!" they screamed as they slid down small tunnel. They  
>both slammed into the bottom and Mia, and lost conciousness with a slam.<p>

Zane locked up the cafe behind as he closed it up for the  
>night. Sophie needed to help her brother, will, get settled into his<br>new apartment in the city. He had to work a double shift. He turned  
>around and gasped. A full moon was rising in the area of mako island.<br>"did I just leave Mia and her friends on the mako island on  
>a full moon night." he whispered himself.<br>He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mia's number.  
>All he got was voicemail. He quickly ran over to the coast guard to<br>inform them of Mia, Katy, and Sara being at mako island.

Sara opened up her eyes in a dark space and immediately  
>thought she was dreaming. A sharp pain in her head brought her back to<br>reality. She pushed to her knees and looked around. She was in a cave  
>of some sort in the middle of mako island. She saw Mia in front of her<br>and Katy behind her. Both girls were still unconscious.  
>"wake up!" Sara said as she shook each one in turn. While<br>they were slowly getting up. Sara looked at her phone and her eyes  
>grew wide.<br>"uh, guys," Sara said as she turned toward mia and Katy,  
>"we've been unconcious for over two hours."<br>"what?" they both said flabbergasted.  
>"yeah," Sara replied, "it's dark now. We gotta get out of<br>this cave."  
>"wait," Mia said, "check this out."<br>Mia walked toward the opposite end of the cavern. There was  
>an opening there with what looked like steps.<br>"follow me," she said. Katy and Sara went after Mia up the  
>steps into another chamber. They all stared in awe at what they saw.<br>They were standing in the middle of the extinct volcano in the middle  
>of mako. They looked up the cone and saw the starry sky. A pool of<br>shimmering water stood in the middle. They stepped forward in awe.  
>Sara wasn't looking where she was going.<br>"whoa, whoa, WHOA!" she yelled as she tripped over a small  
>raising of rock. In an attempt to save her, Katy and Mia tried to grab<br>her arms, but their plan backfired. All three girls tumbled forward  
>into the pool of water them.<br>"great Sara thanks!" Mia said sarcastically, "I didn't wanna  
>get that wet today."<br>"I'm sorry Mia, I just..." Sara stopped midsentence. All  
>three girls gaped at what was happening around them. The water in the<br>pool was bubbling, and sparkly lights rose up and out towards the full  
>moon directly overhead. All at once, it was over. Everything returned<br>to normal. The girls looked at each other in surprise. Mia broke the  
>silence.<br>"well. That was weird," she said  
>"too weird," Katy agreed. The girls climbed out of the pool,<br>crawled out of the cave, and went through the jungle down to the  
>beach. When they got there, they saw a boat out in the distance. They<br>began waving the hands and jumping, hopefully to get the captains  
>attention. The boat shined a spotlight on them and they were<br>immediately spotted. The coast guard boat came to shore, picked the  
>girls up, and took them home. <p>


End file.
